The Game
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Who knew that playing a simple Game would have such disastrous results?


**Dedicated to:**

**Linzerg, player of The Game**

**PsychoticNari, player of The Game**

**randomperson, player of The Game**

**kibethstar, player of The Game**

**and SmileyFrozenWaffle13, player of The Game.**

**Here it is, players of The Game! If you do not play The Game, temporary shuuuuuuuuun! I will explain in the fic.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Game. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, but I have absolutely no _idea _who owns The Game. Some weird, weird person.

* * *

THE GAME

"I lost The Game!" Danny suddenly said.

"What?" said Sam, confused.

"The Game... is the game... where if you think about The Game... then you lose The Game... and when you lose The Game... then you have to say 'I lost The Game... so that other people will lose The Game... and you play forever... by the way... I lost The Game." **(A/N That's how I explain it every time I say how to play The Game)**

"Oh." said Sam. "In that case, I lost The Game."

"Dammit, I lost The Game!"

Tucker walked up. "What are you playing?"

"The Game." said Danny.

"Oh. Duh. I lost the Game." said Tucker.

"So did I." said Sam.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Gotta go!" he said, running into a nearby alley to transform.

He looked for the ghost, which turned out to be the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! Tremble before the awesome might of my square-shaped corrugated cardboard boxes of doooooooom!"

"Shut up, Box Ghost!" Danny said, irritated.

"Your cylindrical container cannot hold the might of the Box Ghost!" he shouted.

"It's called the Fenton thermos, and I've caught you in it so many times it's not even funny!" he replied, sucking the Box Ghost into said container with the usual cry of, "I lost The Game!"

... Wait, that wasn't the usual 'Beware' he went into the Thermos with. The Box Ghost played The Game?

"Huh. The Box Ghost plays The Game." he said aloud. Who knew?

He went back into the alley and changed back. He went back to talk to Sam and Tucker, who had waited up for him.

"It was just the Box Ghost. Wanna go back home now?" he said.

Sam just shrugged and Tucker said, "Sure, why not?"

Walking home, they were in relative silence.

When they reached his house, where they hoped to play some Doomed, he went through the door. Completely forgetting to check for people, he suddenly said, "Hey, did you know the Box Ghost plays The Game?"

"Really?" said Tucker, interested. "How'd you find out?"

"Well, you know how when I suck him into the Thermos he usually says 'Beware'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, this time he cried out 'I lost the Game' as he went in!"

"Dude!" Tucker laughed. "Who knew the most common ghostly visitor of Amity played a human game?"

"I know!" Danny laughed. "And for the first time, I actually lost The Game as Danny Phantom!"

They heard a gasp. Looking over to where it came from - the couch - they saw Maddie gazing at them openmouthed.

After no less than five minutes of silence, Maddie stammered.

"D-Danny? You're Danny Phantom?" she said.

No way out of this one. No way to wiggle his way out. Danny nodded mutely.

Maddie stepped forward. Danny stepped back, bracing himself for a blow. He quickly looked over her body to check for weapons. The only weapon in the room had been abandoned on the table, and that was out of her reach now. She took another step forward and...

hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded. "We would've understood."

Danny stiffened in her embrace. "I was... scared. You and Dad... well..."

"Oh, my..." she trailed off, loosening her grip. "All we said in front of you, about hunting ghosts and dissecting... ripping them apart..."

"Molecule by molecule." added Danny.

"Oh, Danny, you should have known that we wouldn't ever do that to you!" she cried. "But no wonder you were afraid to tell us!"

Sam and Tucker sneaked out the front door, deciding that this was definitely not the place for them at the moment.

"Can we please not tell Dad yet? Please?" Danny asked hopefully.

Maddie let go. "I suppose he is a little more... enthusiastic about this than me. You will tell him eventually, understand? I'll just try to get him to the point where he won't pull a gun on you the moment he sees you." she reassured.

"Thanks." Danny said, a little more relaxed about this.

"So what have you gotten yourself into, mister? I think I'd like for you to tell me about a few of your adventures."

"Well, the first major fight was this time when the Lunch Lady was angry with Sam for changing the menu..." Danny started.

This would take a while. But it would be worth it by the time he finished.

**

* * *

Hey, people! I lost The Game so many times it's not even funny!**

**Okay, it is funny. But whatever.**

**Do you have any idea how hard it was to center a revelation oneshot around The Game? It was a strange experience. Thanks to all reviewers! And a big shout out to all Players of The Game! R&R!**

**Oh, and I will stop shunning you now, since you now know how to play The Game.**


End file.
